


Skele-NO!

by flamingscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Tension, Boys In Love, Crushes, Has to ask Remus to help him with things, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James is traumatised by how many times he's seen Sirius naked so he refuses, M/M, MWPP Era, Pining, Sexual Tension, Showers, Sirius gets injured playing Quidditch, The Marauders - Freeform, both boys hopelessly and obviously in love with each other, muggle healing, refuses magical help, secretly he is just trying to force Sirius to tell Moony how he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingscribbles/pseuds/flamingscribbles
Summary: After a extreme Quidditch injury, Sirius refuses magical treatment which means he's left in a cast and sling and unable to do things for himself. He is left to ask Remus for help taking a shower, something that he is both dreading and happy about, except he freaks out a little about what it leads to... well at least until he realizes that he hasn't screwed up his relationship with the boy.





	1. The Incident

The morning started off the same way it always did when there was a Quidditch match. Sirius woke up at 7am, thanks to Prongs’ insistence and he got dressed (albeit reluctantly) in his Quidditch robes all while he was still in a zombie-like sleep induced haze. He went down to breakfast with James, where said boy tried to force feed him scrambled eggs on toast which he refused to eat, instead Sirius sat at the table and longingly eyed the coffee pot even though he knew he was strictly forbidden from having a steaming little cup of caffeine.

Pete wandered into the great hall at around 8, Moony following behind him. The boy had merely dragged on a jumper over his pyjamas and his hair was flattened on one side and wildly sticking up on the other. He stifled a massive yawn behind his jumper sleeve, his eyes scrunching up and closing as he let out a tiny sound before he relaxed into his seat and blinked tiredly at James.

Peter tapped Remus on his shoulder and handed him his usual morning cup of tea with a small _“here you go Moons”_. It was barely a week after the full moon and all three of them were being slightly more doting than usual considering how bad the last transformation was on Remus.

“Thanks Pete.” Remus mumbled into the cup, taking a small noisy sip of the milky sweet liquid before his eyes flickered to Sirius.

“Aren’t you eating? You’re gonna need your strength up there.”

“He’s been eyeing the coffee.” James informed him. Sirius kicked him under the table for telling on him and Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

“You know you’re not allowed anywhere near the coffee, not after what happened in fourth year.” Sirius cringed at the reminder and sulkily picked up the now cold toast. He grimaced as he bit into it, cold eggs and toast really was disgusting, but the tiny happy smile Remus gave him was enough to encourage him to keep chewing. Remus went back to his tea, but he kept glancing up to make sure Sirius ate. Eventually he turned his eyes onto James and merely arched an eyebrow at him. Prongs rolled his eyes at him, but bit into a piece of bacon anyway. Peter was happily munching away on a sausage and he kept looking around the hall as more and more students filed in.

See, it was a perfectly normal morning. Peter stuffing his little face with breakfast, James staring at Lily or talking about the upcoming match anytime he got a chance, Remus making sure the other three ate while he only sipped at his tea and Sirius staring at the coffee pot until he was caught and scolded again.

 

This was why Sirius was so confused and disoriented when he woke up in the hospital wing three hours later. He blearily stared up at the ceiling above the rickety uncomfortable bed and promptly hissed in pain when he tried to sit up. There was a flurry of movement next to the bed and then, an arm slid around his waist and he was helped up. His head swam and his vision was fuzzy around the edges but he could make out James glasses and quidditch robes when the boy sat down next to him.

“What happened?” Remus jolted awake from where he’d fallen asleep in the small chair beside the bed and worriedly joined the other two on the bed. He fidgeted with the end of his jumper as he stared at Sirius.

“You really don’t remember?” Sirius frowned, closing his eyes as he tried to recall…

“Oh.” He spoke softly as the images flitted through his brain. Their match against Slytherin had started off incredibly well, twenty minutes in and Gryffindor had already scored 70 points and then, just as Sirius saw their seeker dive for the snitch he had been hit out of nowhere by something extremely solid. He remembered the Slytherin beater slamming into his side with the force of a train, the sickening crunch of bone where his arm had broken and then, darkness swallowing him before he even hit the ground.

He swallowed and looked down at his arm. There was a makeshift splint around it, but from the bruising and the still excruciating pain spiking up into his shoulder and down his back, he knew the bones were still broken.

“Madam Pomfrey couldn’t heal it while you were unconscious. So she tried to make you as comfortable as possible.” Remus explained, Sirius winced when James jostled him as he tried to get comfortable on the bed. Remus eyes widened and before he could tell James off for making it worse, Prongs removed his arm from around Sirius and smiled apologetically at him.

“It’s alright now. You’re awake so all you have to do now is drink some of that bone re-growing stuff and you’ll be fine.” Sirius’ eyes widened and he tried to scramble off the bed in panic. James startled from the sudden movement but Remus merely pressed his hand to Sirius’s uninjured shoulder and forced him back into the pillows.

“No, Rem let go. I can’t – I won’t drink that stuff. I – No.” he vehemently shook his head, trying and failing twice more to escape the hospital but Remus kept him pinned in place. _Damn werewolf strength_.

“Sirius, it’s not so bad really. I mean I know the stuff tasted awful but it’s either the potion or a cast.” James tried to keep his voice soothing but he could tell it wasn’t having any effect on his best friend.

“No! I won’t drink it. I’ll take the bloody cast, I’ll heal the muggle way… just don’t make me drink _that_.” Sirius voice broke and quieted as he uttered the last sentence. James’ jaw dropped open when he saw his friends eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Sirius blindly scrambled for Remus’s hand, he grabbed onto him so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“Moony, please don’t… don’t make me - ” he wheezed in a breath and Remus nodded.

“It’s alright Pads. I – we won’t force you to drink anything, alright? You’re safe, nothing bad is going to happen to you here.” Sirius visibly calmed although he didn’t let go of Remus’s hand. James was still staring between the two of them in utter confusion. He was about to ask what all of this was about, but Remus saw him and shook his head slightly to tell him to keep quiet about it.

When Pomfrey showed up a few minutes later, no doubt she heard Sirius’ outburst, she was carrying a bottle with her. At the sight of it Sirius tensed, he tried to curl his body into James side to hide, all the while clutching at Remus’s hand like a lifeline.

“There now, the pain will be gone soon.” Sirius shook his head at the woman and she frowned at him.

“Mister Black, I realize you do not like being in here but this will only take a few minutes.”

“Sirius doesn’t want to take that Madam P, he… he’d rather you just give him a cast and pain medication.” Remus said softly, but with a tone that made it clear he wouldn’t change his mind.

“What?” she sounded aghast, staring at Sirius, James and Remus in question.

“He hasn’t had the best, uhm, experience with Skele-Gro so he doesn’t want to drink it.” Remus said, eyes flickering to Sirius to make sure he didn’t say the wrong thing. Madam Pomfrey still looked like she was about to argue, James was as well because he didn’t understand why Sirius was so against drinking it until Sirius spoke up. Although spoke was a relative term, considering he was practically yelling at this point.

“You can’t make me drink it. I _won’t_ … I don’t… mother forced me to swallow that stuff enough times that it made me sick, she made me heal what she broke just to… bre-, no… I – _NO_.” Sirius was nearly sobbing by the time he finished and James gasped in realization. Of course this had to do with the Blacks. He should have guessed really, considering Sirius only ever freaked out like that when his family was involved. Remus patted his knee, trying to comfort him as much as possible without hurting him.

“I really think it’s best if we avoid that.” He nodded at the bottle still in her hands and when she recovered from the shock of Sirius outburst, she sent the bottle flying back to her office. Her wand now in hand she nodded at Remus.

“Very well. Please hold still, Mister Bl- _Sirius._ ” Sirius was still shaking where he sat next to James, but he didn’t move and the woman placed  the cast on his arm.

“It could take up to eight weeks to heal so please make sure he does not re-injure it. I’m afraid you’ll have to find someone else for his position on the quidditch team for the time being. He's injured his shoulder as well so you'll have to wear a sling along with the cast.” With that she turned and left.

Sirius wiped hastily at his cheeks with his left hand, before he sunk back into the pillows behind him.

“Thank you.” He said softly, Remus smiled and nodded at him. He sat down in the chair again, fingers playing with his sweater as usual. James cleared his throat.

“You should get some more sleep yeah?” Sirius looked at him, gave small nod and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Jamie, I -”

“It’s fine Pads, you don’t have to explain. Get some sleep. I’ll be back later with lunch.” Sirius smiled gratefully and laid down again when James stood. His breaths deepened within minutes and he was dozing off before James even left the hospital wing.

“He’ll be fine. And the only reason he didn’t tell you about this was because he told me while he was drunk. He thought he could cheer me up after the full moon once and eventually he started ranting about how much he hated seeing me break my bones because it reminded him that I had to drink that stuff and he knew it could make you sick if you had too much of it.” James nodded but didn’t say anything. Merely looked down at his almost sleeping best friend.

“If he wakes up and I’m not here, make sure he knows I’m not mad at him for not telling. I know he prefers it if we don’t know everything about his family. He usually hates having to relive those things.” Remus nodded and smiled.

James was halfway to the door before Moony called out to him.

“Hey if you bring back lunch, could you bring me some tea?” James chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Sure thing Moons.”

“And chocolate!” his chuckles echoed in the empty corridors as he headed back to class to tell Peter that Sirius was alright, even though he would be taking considerably longer to heal than normal.


	2. Lightning and Fire

"Moony?" Remus glanced up from his book, a small frown crinkling the skin on his forehead when he spotted Sirius standing at the foot of his bed. His broken arm was strapped into a sling, the cast covered in drawings even though it's only been one day and he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his uninjured hand.

"Yes?"

"I...uh... See I was planning on taking a shower but..." Sirius trailed off, chewing on his lower lip as Remus arched an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for Sirius to continue talking.

"I can't really do that one-handed... And well no offense to Wormtail but I really don't think either of us would be comfortable with it if he helped me, besides he's not here. And James sort of refused, said something about him having seen me naked enough times already and that he didn't need any more emotional scarring - whatever that meant - so uh..."

"You want me to-", Remus tried to suppress the little uncomfortable (excited) feeling bubbling up in his chest, "to help you _take a shower?"_ He hoped his voice didn't come out sounding as high or strained as it felt.

"Please Moons?" Remus gave a tiny sigh, already knowing he would help. Even though doing this would probably end up being a special new kind of torture he would have to suffer through. Then again, it has always been easy for Sirius to convince him to do things. And considering the fact that Sirius has taken care of him after every full moon since second year, he felt like he owed him this at least.

"Alright, get your things then." Sirius beamed at him before he spun around on his heel. Remus watched as he maneuvered his clothing out of his dresser. He suppressed a little chuckle when Sirius practically crawled under James' bed. There were a few scuffling noises and then the boy popped back up, triumphantly holding James' glaringly red slippers in his hand. Remus stood, placing his book on his bedside table before he followed Sirius into the bathroom, secretly praying that this would be over soon. It wasn't that Remus minded helping him, he just didn't think it would end well if Sirius figured out how he felt about him like this, especially not while he was naked and Remus had his hands all over his skin. Remus swallowed nervously, throat feeling tight at just the thought of what he was about to do. His eyes flickered from the shower stall to where Sirius was standing and patiently waiting for him.

"So how exactly are we getting my shirt off?" He asked, Remus hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they suddenly felt as he took a tentative step forward. His hands reached for the bottom of Sirius' shirt before he thought better of it and pulled away.

"Okay, just... I'm going to take the sling off so hold still." Sirius nodded and stopped fidgeting as Remus unclasped the thing and placed it on the bathroom counter. Remus tried very hard to ignore the fact that Sirius' hair smelled like a mixture of his coconut shampoo and menthol cigarette smoke. And that strange puppy like dog smell that always seemed to linger on his skin these days. He cleared his throat softly and then grabbed hold of the upper left corner of the shirt, his fingers brushing against Sirius' neck.

"What are you doing Moony?" Sirius sounded almost as breathless and nervous as he felt.

"It'll be easier getting the shirt off this way. Just pull your left arm through the sleeve and down to your side." Sirius frowned but did as told, his hand and arm disappearing under the fabric as Remus tried to stretch it enough so that it would be easier. Sirius' frown disappeared when Remus grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it sideways over his head, his uninjured arm wasn't even slightly jostled by the movement.

"Brilliant Moony!" Remus smiled and shook his head at him before he carefully slipped the shirt off his injured arm and shoulder. The fabric dropped to the floor with a soft muffled sound. Remus took a deep breath, trying desperately not to stare at Sirius' exposed chest. He was fighting a losing battle. Especially when his eyes caught briefly on the dips of Sirius' hips. He bit down on his bottom lip before he shook himself out of his stupor and forced his eyes away from his friends waist. His black hair was tumbling down to his shoulders in soft little curls, it had come loose when the shirt was pulled over his head. Remus could seethe hair tie lying on the floor by his feet, but he didn't bother picking it up. The little scar that ran along Sirius' collar bone was silvery and shiny under the bathroom lights. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, looking away sharply. Remus dropped to his knees so suddenly that Sirius gasped, he hadn't been trying to startle him, just wanted - no needed - to distract himself from staring at Sirius' chest.

A choked off noise forced itself out of Sirius' throat when Remus went for his belt. His mind conjuring vivid not to mention inappropriate images that really wasn't supposed to be in there while his best friend was on his knees in front of him. He quickly looked away from the kneeling boy on the floor and he tried to calm himself down before he embarrassed himself even more in front of the golden haired boy. His hands were shaking with nerves as Remus popped the button of his jeans, shivers dancing up his spine when the zipper slowly slid down.

Remus' fingers were cold against his lower stomach as they slipped under the waistband of his pants. Sirius tried very hard to suppress the shudder climbing up his spine as well as the breathless little noise that wanted to slip out of his mouth. He let out a slow breath just as Remus' hands tensed, knuckles turning white and then cold air suddenly hit his bare legs. He swallowed, willing himself not to move, not to breath and most importantly not to look down. Down into those golden amber eyes that he was certain were currently staring up at him.

Remus stood suddenly, his eyes looking at anything but Sirius. He had to clear his throat several times before he could speak properly.

"Okay, you can shower b-by yourself right?" He sounded just as squeaky and nervous too.

"Yeah, just... Just need you to help me wash my hair and back."

"I'll wait here till then, alright?" Sirius nodded, turned quickly towards the shower and got in. He pulled the curtain shut, turning the scalding hot water on before he allowed himself to relax. Completely missing the stunned slack jawed expression on Remus' face.

He had known this was a bad idea before he had even asked for Remus' help. But he didn't have much of a choice. Besides there was a small part of him that had been hoping, that was always hoping really... But no. He shook his head at himself. He couldn't think about Remus like that.It was Moony, for god's sakes, he just couldn't have those kinds of inappropriate thoughts about someone who was one of his best friends.

He quickly set to washing himself, struggling a little bit because his dominant arm was a bit useless at the moment, but he managed alright enough. He could hear Remus humming softly on the other side of the curtain. The sound alone made goose bumps break out across his skin.

"Moons?" The humming stopped abruptly and Sirius pulled open the curtain slightly to peek out of the shower. Remus hopped off the counter where he was sitting and nodded at him in acknowledgement. Sirius' eyes widened when Remus started pulling his shirt over his head. Remus caught the startled look on his face and his cheeks flushed a deep pink, Sirius always thought the colour suited him. Made him look even more gorgeous than usual but he kept that little musing to himself.

"I have to wash your hair remember? And this way it'll be easier."

"Right." Sirius breathed out, he quickly turned back to face the wall, trying not to show Remus that even the thought of them being in the shower together affected him. He also didn't really trust himself to watch Remus actually undress... His breaths grew shallow and he squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the boy's belt clink against the floor. He shivered when the shower curtain was pulled open completely, his heart thudding loudly in his ears when Remus joined him in the stall. His back tensed when Remus' hands made contact with his shoulders, but the boy merely washed the skin there before he gently pushed Sirius towards the spray of the water.

"Close your eyes." A small hum escaped Sirius' throat when Remus softly ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it was thoroughly drenched with water. He reached for Sirius' shampoo just as Sirius took a small step back to get out from under the water. They collided softly, Remus' chest pressed against his back briefly before they both gasped and stepped away from one another.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Tilt your head back a little. And keep your eyes closed, I don't want to get soap in them." He did as he was told. Jumping slightly at the sound of the bottle cap opening, but he relaxed as soon as Remus' fingers laced through his hair. A small moan slipped past his lips. Remus' fingers stilled for a moment against his scalp. Sirius swore softly, berating himself for what he had done, but Remus merely chuckled and continued washing his hair.

A strangled whimper echoed softly in the shower stall when Remus' fingers pressed a bit too hard into the skin at the base of his neck. Sirius stiffened, hoping that Remus wouldn't say anything about his slip up. Luckily the boy didn't respond. He only carefully rinsed the soap from his hair before he reached around Sirius to turn off the taps. Sirius didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when he turned around and saw that Remus was still wearing his boxers. The now wet blue material clung to his skin before it disappeared behind the towel Remus wrapped around his waist. Sirius shivered slightly in the cold air of the bathroom, reaching for his own towel to dry off only to realize that doing so practically one handed would be a little bit difficult.

Remus seemed to come to the same conclusion because he took the towel from him and then - almost too quickly - started drying off Sirius' skin. The soft material dragged across his chest and carefully over his shoulders and arms. Remus hesitated when he reached Sirius' hips, muttering softly under his breath as he kept his eyes on the scar near Sirius' throat.

" _Oh for fuck's sake_." The words were spoken so quietly that Sirius wasn't sure if he had imagined them. Only when Remus suddenly ran the towel downwards, he knew he hadn't misheard. His breath caught in his throat and his eyed widened. Mouth dropping open and cheeks reddening vividly when Remus' towel covered hands dragged along his thigh towards his crotch. Remus' fingers clenched around his leg. The sudden pressure made his breath hitch. He jerked away from the other boy when he realized he couldn't control his body's reaction to the almost intimate contact. Remus looked startled for a moment, his own cheeks flushing deeply as he stared at Sirius.

" _Oh_..." Remus breathed out softly as his eyes trailed down Sirius' body, his eyes widening when he realized what had made Sirius pull away from him. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting away from Sirius' groin as the flustered naked boy scrambled for a free towel, hell for anything that he could use to cover himself up with.

" _Fuck_. Rem... I'm sorry. _Shit_ , I'm _so_ sorry..." His chest hurt, it felt painfully constricted and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the panicked tears away before they could fall down his cheeks. Crying right now would only make things ten times worse.

"Pads... It's okay." Remus' voice was quiet and soothing but Sirius was too panicked, too afraid that he screwed everything up now, too caught up in his worry to realize that Remus didn't sound angry at all.

" _No_. No, it's not. You - you're one of my best friends, I can't... I shouldn't, I - _fuck. I'm sorry_ , I didn’t mean to - to -"

" _Padfoot_." He shook his head, refusing to look at the golden haired boy in front of him because he knew he would break apart if he did. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, blinking up slowly he realized that Remus was almost too close for comfort now. He shook his head, trying to pull away again but Remus wouldn't let him.

"Sirius, look at me." Remus had ducked down a little bit so that he could catch his eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. Sirius made the mistake of listening and as soon as they made eye contact with one another, Sirius was pinned in place by the mesmerizing amber coloured ones that were staring at him. He felt rooted to the floor. Unable to look away. Sirius' chest heaved, his skin feeling tingly and hot where Remus was touching him.

"Moons... I'm-" Remus shook his head, taking another small tentative step forward and closing the distance between them. Sirius swallowed, unable to stop himself from nearly collapsing against Remus. He smelled like cinnamon and chocolate and old book pages. Like safety and warmth and home. The scent made Sirius' head swim, thoughts about why he couldn't feel things for this wonderfully amazing boy growing dim.

_Could it really be wrong for him to feel like this?_ Especially when it felt so incredibly right whenever he was this close to him? Especially when just the thought of being wrapped up in Remus' arms, in his scent and warmth made Sirius' stomach flutter, made his eyes close, made him feel safe and loved and _happy._..

Remus' fingers were resting against the back of his neck, tracing soothing little circles on his skin. Sirius' hair got a little tangled around his fingers by the motion. He knew Remus was only trying to comfort him, only trying to ease his panic, but his mind was foggy from being so close to him. His fingers curled around Remus' waist. Brushing against the edge of the towel briefly. Remus skin was warm and inviting against his fingertips and Sirius found himself stretching up onto his toes, eyes flickering shut as he brushed his lips against Remus for the first time. It wasn't even a kiss really, their mouths barely pressed together but Sirius' skin felt like it was on fire, like it was exploding with little bolts of lightning coursing through his veins. His stomach was swarming with butterflies, his lips tingling from the contact, his heart racing so loud that he was sure Remus could hear it.

Remus froze against him, his shoulders tense and lips parted slightly as he blinked down at Sirius when he finally pulled back. He was sure Remus was about to yell. He was waiting for the inevitable explosion, knew he had screwed up completely and that at any second now Remus was going to shove him away and call him every rude word he could think of.

Only the explosion never came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> First off thank you to every single one of you who reads this things, hope you actually like it and that it's not too crappy.  
> Secondly if you want to stay up to date with me on fics and things you can follow me on my tumblr @siriusly_mooning_for_moony (even though they are sort of screwing with content and stuff on there now) or on instagram - though insta is just basically where I post photos and stuff - username there is @siriusly_mooning_for_moony too. 
> 
> Thank you once again for sticking with me with the writing, also every comment I get on these things is like super amazing and I am really surprised by how much some of you like these. Thank you for all the support and hopefully I can keep making these. 
> 
> If you ever have any sort of ideas or headcannons or other ships that you might want to read about then you can drop me a message on any of those three platforms I mentioned and I'll try my best to write it for you. 
> 
> Also just a last note - this work is unbeta'd so hopefully there aren't any mistakes. If you do find spelling mistakes or something then let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thank you. 
> 
> Love you all.  
> xxxx  
> AJ.


	3. Shock and Awe.

It was the last thing that Remus had been expecting to happen. One minute he was inwardly cursing himself because here he was, half naked in the bathroom with an entirely naked and very distracting Sirius Black in front of him. Trying to work up enough nerve to dry the boy off, berating himself because he was only supposed to be helping him. Not lusting after his best friend and definitely not supposed to be imagining what it would be like to drag his tongue along the water droplets on his neck and chest. _This didn't mean anything, it was just a friend helping another friend,_ he reminded himself. Eventually he just threw caution to the wind and tried to dry Sirius' skin as quickly as possible, while ignoring the images his mind was coming up with.

Then _it_ happened.

He had been running the towel down Sirius' leg, briefly, quickly and carefully dragged it along his thigh. He was trying very hard to ignore the fact that there was only a flimsy piece of cloth separating his hands from Sirius cock. All in all he had been doing quite a good job of ignoring it, all set to move on and help his friend get dressed. Until the boy made a startled little sound and then practically flung himself away from Remus in a panic.

"Oh..." He breathed out softly. His cheeks flamed up, burning bright red as he caught sight of Sirius' stiffening shaft. He cleared his throat and forced his eyes away. Not really understanding why Sirius would react like THAT to a simple innocent touch.

_Although..._ Remus' eyes widened in realization. _If... If Sirius reacted like that then could it mean... Did he... Did he feel the same way about him?_ Was he trying to hide the same foolish crush that Remus was so desperate to keep secret?

Remus chewed on his lip, his mind in turmoil as he tried to figure out what all of this could mean. The panicked terrified look on Sirius' face made him snap out of his own thoughts pretty quickly. His knees gave a small pop as he straightened up from the floor, just as Sirius scrambled blindly for something to cover himself with.

"Fuck... Rem. I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_." He sounded near tears, his voice breaking so much it made Remus' chest ache for him.

"Pads. It's okay." He tried to keep his voice calm, tried not to show Sirius how nervous and giddy he was over what his reaction could mean.

"No...no, it's not. You - you're one of my best friends. I can't... I shouldn't, I - _fuck_. I'm sorry, Rem, I didn't mean to -"

" _Padfoot_." Sirius wouldn't look at him, he was vehemently shaking his head, backing away even more. Mumbling to himself under his breath and completely ignoring Remus. He jumped when Remus grabbed hold of his arm. Remus could see his silvery grey eyes shining with unshed tears and his heart clenched in response. When Sirius tried to break free from him, he held on tighter. He wouldn't let him run from this. From him.

"Sirius, look at me." He ducked down slightly, just enough to catch his eyes, to force him to look at him. When Sirius finally looked up, Remus saw panic written all over the boy's face. His breathing was loud, his chest heaving so much that Remus was worried he was going to have a panic attack again.

"Moons... I'm -" Remus shook his head at him, he didn't want or need Sirius to apologize for anything. So he took a small step forward, closing the distance between them. To do what exactly, he wasn't sure. All he was sure about was that Sirius was freaking out for no real reason and that he had to calm him down. Sirius relaxed a little bit, Remus watched his addams apple bob as he swallowed and tried to figure out how to ask Sirius if his reaction to the touch meant what he thought it did. Remus didn't even realize he was tracing circles on Sirius' skin until the long strands of still damp black hair got tangled around his fingers. He didn't pull away though, he knew the gesture was one of the few things that could calm Sirius down so he continued. His breath hitched when Sirius' cold fingers dug into his hip, his grip tight enough to conjure up fantasies of what Sirius' hands would feel like gripping onto other parts of his body. His mind felt as if it was filled with a dense sort of fog and he found himself spacing out. Eyes glazed over and throat dry as he focused on how tingly his skin felt where Sirius was touching him.

A startled little noise escaped the back of his throat, his eyes widening in shock from the sudden warm pressure against his lips.

_Sirius was kissing him!_ A dull sort of ringing started in his ears. His mind exploding with sharp, happy yet slightly distressed noises. He tried to snap out of his shock, to properly react, to turn the brush of lips into something more, something deeper but Sirius was already pulling away from him, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink that Remus would practically beg to see again.

Remus just barely suppressed the disappointed whimper that wanted to slip out of his mouth. There was a frantic sort of pattering sound filling the bathroom that Remus recognized as Sirius' heartbeat. It was thudding so loud and fast that Remus thought it had to be painful inside his chest. If it was then Sirius was ignoring it. He was staring up at him with an almost calm expression on his face. Remus would have thought he was unaffected by what he had done, if it wasn't for how pale he was. There was a glimmer of fear in the grey of his eyes as he stared up at Remus from beneath his lashes, waiting for a reaction. Sirius looked like a deer caught in headlights, no doubt he was trying to figure out how to bolt out of the bathroom to run away from him.

Remus was unsure of how to proceed, but he knew he had to show Sirius that it was okay, that he felt the same about him. So he ignored the nerves building up in his stomach and gently pressed Sirius against the counter behind him. He rubbed circles onto Sirius' hip with his thumb before he lightly dragged his fingers along Sirius' jaw and rested it just below his ear.

"It's okay, Pads." Sirius' lips parted, his body relaxing as his panic drained away. He gave a small tentative nod and with that, Remus leaned forward. Softly pressing his lips against Sirius' warm ones. There was a small puff of air against his mouth as Sirius sighed, before he deepened the kiss. He stretched up onto his toes, his arm winding around Remus' neck to drag him closer and Remus lost himself in the feel of Sirius' lips pressed against his own.

He gasped as Sirius moved closer, their bodies pressed flush together with not an inch of space between them. Sirius chuckled against his lips at Remus reaction before he tilted his head slightly and ran his tongue lightly along Remus' bottom lip. He made this tiny keening sound that had Remus practically growling against his mouth before he parted his lips and twisted their tongues together.

He could feel Sirius' pulse speeding up even more beneath his fingers and for some reason that affected him almost as much as the noises he was making. Remus pressed him harder against the counter, hands roaming across Sirius' skin, fingers gripping onto him hard enough to bruise. Sirius gasped when he trailed his lips down his neck, panting filled his ears as he dragged his teeth lightly along Sirius' throat.

" _Oh, fuck_... God, _Rem..._ " Sirius shuddered against him, his hips bucking up. Remus gasped as the sudden hardness pressing into him, moaning against Sirius' neck before he bit down, wanting to hear Sirius make those sounds again. Sirius' knees nearly gave out at the feeling of Remus' teeth nibbling on his skin and a loud moan filled the air when he started sucking on his neck.

"Oh _fuck_." Remus hummed slightly, pressing Sirius harder against the counter by pressing his own body tightly against him. Sirius stiffened, his back going rigid for a moment before he pressed his hand against Remus' chest.

"Wait, shit. Remus... Hold on," Remus detached his lips from his neck, startled. Worried that he had taken things too far, he flushed at the marks that were already showing on Sirius' neck, they would be bright purple by morning... _Maybe Sirius didn't really want this..._

"No no, Rem... I didn't - shit," he pressed himself closer to tall boy, leaving little kisses on Remus' lips, along his jaw and down his throat, his hand slipping around Remus' back to keep their bodies pressed together, to make sure Remus didn't pull away from him because that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"You didn't do anything wrong, the fucking counter, dammit..." Sirius pulled away slightly, just far enough to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He cleared his throat as he blinked up at Remus, his lips shiny and kiss swollen. Remus groaned when Sirius flicked his tongue out across his bottom lip, his warm golden eyes locked onto the movement.

"The counter. It was digging into my back." Sirius nearly whispered, he hadn’t missed the heated look Remus was giving him, was actually quite thrilled to have that look directed at _him_. Remus' shoulders relaxed and he grinned slightly, leaning down and placing a small slow kiss to the corner of Sirius' mouth, lips trailing softly along his jaw.

"Oh. Well then we'll have to fix that." Sirius frowned, mind too focused on the edge of teeth scraping along his jaw to comprehend Remus' words. At least until his feet suddenly left the ground. Remus hooked his hands under his thighs and pulled, lifting him before placing him onto the counter. Sirius hissed, goose bumps breaking out across his skin.

"Fuck, that's cold!" Remus chuckled slightly, kissing the little pout on Sirius' lips, rubbing his hands along his thighs.

"I'll warm you up, don’t worry..." Sirius gasped, eyes fluttering shut and back arching when Remus bit down sharply on his collar bone. Right on the little scar he had there.

"Rem, oh god," Remus' flicked his tongue against the mark, grinning into Sirius' skin when the black haired boy hooked his ankles around his waist and pulled their hips flush together. Sirius whimpered, nails digging into Remus' back as he bucked their hips together. His fingers slipped under the towel and underwear, pulling at it slightly as Remus' mouth found his again.

"Off, please, can I take them off?" He breathed against his lips and Remus nodded, his breath hitching when Sirius all but shoved the material down his thighs. They got stuck about halfway down and Sirius swore, Remus chuckled and helped him to remove them. Sirius beamed up at him, chewing on his bottom lip as he trailed his eyes over Remus’ skin. That look alone was enough to make Remus shiver from the intensity of it.  He flushed under Sirius’ gaze, growing slightly uncomfortable with the way the boy’s eyes lingered on his scars.

“Pads…” He trailed off when Sirius started dragging his fingers lightly across them. A small smile curling at the edges of  his lips as he explored Remus’ skin.

“I know you hate them, Moons. But… I think that you- that you’re still breathtakingly gorgeous even with them covering your skin.” Remus really didn’t know how to respond to that, so he ignored the slight stinging in his eyes and pulled Sirius into a soft sweet kiss, one that turned heated as soon as Sirius dragged his nails down Remus’ back hard enough to leave behind a tingling burning sensation. The action caused a startled groan to slip from his throat, it made Sirius pause momentarily before he did it again, harder, making Remus loose his breath before he was kissing him so hard that his lips hurt. Sirius hummed contentedly, happily touching any part of Remus that he could reach, until his hands settled on the scarred boy’s hips and tugged them closer to his own. He made an embarrassingly needy sound when their cocks rubbed together and Remus pulled away from his lips just long enough to work a hand between their bodies.

“Fucking hell, _Sirius_ …” he breathed out against Sirius’ neck, his hand wrapping around both of them making Sirius gasp and tangle his fingers in Remus’ hair. Sirius’ hips jerked, back arching, a cry falling from his lips when Remus rubbed mind numbing circles along the head of his cock with his thumb. Remus bit lightly down the column of his throat, his breath hitching and grip tightening around both of them. He wasn’t going to last much longer, especially considering how long he’s waited for something like this to happen.

Hell, he wasn’t even 100 percent certain that it was happening, that it wasn’t just another fantasy his brain was playing out.

“Moons, I- I’m close, _oh!_ ” Sirius dug his nails into the back of Remus’ neck, eyes squeezing shut and head tilting back as he rocked his hips up into Remus’ grip as best as he could. Remus shuddered against him, wrist twisting as he stroked upwards pressing them even closer together until…

“ _Fuck_ ,” a broken sound tore itself from his chest, heat spilling over his fingers as he came over their skin. Sirius jaw slackened, losing his breath at the feeling of Remus shaking against him, of the wet heat sticking to him. He cried out as his orgasm hit him so hard that he saw bursts of white behind his eye lids.

It took a moment for him to catch his breath, to gather enough strength to open his eyes. Remus was placing soft kisses along the skin of his neck and jaw, his clean hand stroking soothingly up and down his side as they came down from their high.

Sirius let out a breathless laugh, body going limp against the werewolf’s.

“Merlin, now we need another shower Moony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is finally finished, ahhhh!!!! hehe, I just want to say thanks to everyone who read this, like you're awesome * insert awkward finger guns here *
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish and upload part 3, the holidays have just been hectic and there wasn't a lot of time for writing due to Christmas celebrations and so on. Speaking of, I hope everyone had a lovely December 25th and wish you nothing but happiness and blessings for 2019. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you gave me on this! 
> 
> xxxx  
> \- AJ.


End file.
